nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:NTPYTO
http://i729.photobucket.com/albums/ww293/Iiii_I_I_I/Clippy.png I tolerate with the utmost latitude the right of others to differ from me in opinion. The length of this document defends it well against the risk of its being read. A fool finds no pleasure in understanding, but delights in airing his own opinions. Some ideas are considered dangerous, and you are protected from hearing them. Are you happy about this? Read... with a critical eye. You have enemies? Good. That means you've stood up for something, sometime in your life. Courage is what it takes to stand up and speak; courage is also what it takes to sit down and listen. RE:Wikia Spotlight As copied from here: * The requester should be either an active admin, or link to a discussion with an active admin of the wiki and agreeing to the spotlight. * The wiki should have at least 200 content pages, not counting stubs. Very short articles (listed at Special:Shortpages) and articles marked with a stub template should make up no more than 1/5th of all pages on the wiki. * The main page of the wiki should have at least one picture, and clear links to the most important content. It should not be sysop-protected for editing unless there is a strong history of vandalism. * The wiki should have a clear category structure to help readers navigate around the site. Every content page should be in a category (Special:UncategorizedPages should be empty). * The wiki should not be in the middle of choosing new admins, or any other upheavals; it should be a stable, friendly place. * The wiki should be using the Wikia welcome tool, signed by admins -- (MediaWiki:Welcome-user should say @latest, @sysop or the name of an admin.) * The wiki should have a custom message in the Community Center on Recent Wiki Activity. (MediaWiki:Community-corner) * The wiki should have a customized skin. * The wiki should not use offensive language or include inappropriate images. -- 00:06, April 20, 2012 (UTC) RE:Wikia Spotlight That sounds like a good idea. However, Nitrome:Reivse 2 should first be completed, as it covers fixing up all articles, and as you can probably see, many articles on this wiki are in bad condition. Once Revise 2 is complete, sure I'll help you with your project. -- 13:03, April 20, 2012 (UTC) RE:That Gunbrick Message you sent me that I can't remember the name of Thanks for the comment about the page, and I actually found level 2 pretty easy (no offence). The trick to it is to, put Gunbrick (character) on it's side and use the gun to blast away until you have the correct number of moves to have him standing up straight where you want him to. If your stuck on the red guns, you just have to use the previously mentioned strategy and have your white head be pointin twoard the bullets (since it deflects bullets). As for how far I am, I'm only on level 3 or 4 or something because I was mainly just trying to create the Gunbrick page. My plan was to read all the blog posts I missed this week and then go play Gunbrick to see how far I could get. Cya! 15:28, April 20, 2012 (UTC) I don't think I can make a relevant one, I haven't even played the game and don't know the relevant colours. Back to work*sigh*SQhi•'''(talk) 16:06, April 20, 2012 (UTC) :I'll upload the boss image and edit the template! 17:01, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Re:Template:Pagename It's a template which copies the name of the page wherever it is placed. I used it when I wad young as I was too lazy to writeout the full name. Now, they should all be removed, as thye prevent new users from going into Visual Mode. THe only use for Template:PAGENAME should be for templates, as for template, Template:PAGENAME allows for the name of the page to be copied into the template without it having to be manually inserted. -- 18:50, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! Oh, were you scrutinizing my edit logs? That's not the point though. It was really thoghtful of you to congratulate me once you discovered my birthday. You sure lit up my day. Thank you! SQhi•'(talk) 08:40, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Two REs :O Sorry, but I want to use it only to hilite admins, but soon you'll can edit and hilite your name! About the redirect, I think you unlogged, and when you tried to edit the page, wikia redirected you to the log-in page. There is't any code like this n Bluefirez's page. Cool! Finally, you saw it! It's Work In Progress, I'll add images to all types of icons. I started to learn about MediaWiki code since RSK left the wiki, because I wanted to give her a surprise when she comes the next time to take a look at the wiki! And, if you didn't noticed, the "talk" icon was also replaced with the Nitrome Blog's news icon! 20:08, April 25, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, I tried it before your message, and it works correctly and there isn't any redirect code. 20:14, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Can you make a sig? Hi, NTPYTO! It's been a while since I came to the wiki. So, I saw ur msg on my talk page, can u really make sigs? If not, you can post this msg in Bluefire's talk page. Here is the Details to make my new sig. I'm thinking of something like Takeshi's sig, Big metallic, Dark Orange with Yellow outline, words showing my username, that links to my userpage. And 24E blown up a bit more than the AtomDestroyer, similar to Takeshi's sig, If you mouse over my name, It says "AD24E's Elemental Info" And a Spinning atom.gif that links to my talk page. If you mouse over it, It says "Talk to AD24E" If you mouse over my name and the .gif file, there would be a crosshair, like my current sig. If you agree, I'll give the gif file. I have it ready. And NTPYTO, I won't always be active from now on. 13:30, April 26, 2012 (UTC) IT's Fixing time! NTPYO,lotrcow. SALUTATIONS and Raspuraugh! I have one question??? May I (yes I'm saying it like this instead of please) have access to your sig so I can get mine to do funky things too? I would like to do the things that we talked about in chat, I now have a basic semblance of how you can do this since the last time we talked about this. THANKS!!!!! (I'll wait until you respond back) 22:40, April 26, 2012 (UTC) PS!!: Can I get a cameo on your homepage too? Remember, MINES EVERY 11th! (of August)! Of course... Sure you can use Takiboy on your page. I could make another cube boy for you if you want. You can add more quotes, I spent 75% of my time coding it. 20:32, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Nitrome Character http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/nitromefanfiction/images/3/3f/NTPYTO_prototype.png I've been working on this for quite some time. Please help me and give me advice! I can't do the backround or the smoke and some of the characters right to match your avatar. 22:36, April 27, 2012 (UTC) "Raspuraugh" just doesn't work here I could get the "(talk to me)" part down to get it to say what I want. I can't get the User: CandD part to work though. Heres a sample: 01:48, April 28, 2012 (UTC) It always ends up putting what I want it to say in the link title. Nevermind.... I was using ':' instead of '=' it's fixed and funny now! 01:58, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Your back I'm almost an admin on Scribblenauts Wiki! FINALLY!!! I noticed you weren't around for a while and then you're here today! I would start a chat , but I have to go to Free Comic book Day!! maybe later! 15:19, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! Thank's a lot for helping with Revise 2 NTPYTO! You are helping a lot, and currently have helped the most. Thanks a lot NTPYTO! -- 13:08, May 7, 2012 (UTC) owna3g Your breaking-of-some-commandment-which-I-can't-remember has gotten the better of you - Template:USERNAME doesn't work in tabber, and you should know why! 17:10, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Hi NTPYTO! I was looking at your recent blog post and I looked at why you objected to swearing. You mentioned Ephesians but also in Matthew 25 verses 31-40 it also mentions about how to treat others witch also is a good reason why not to swear. Like you I am a Christian and I am so glad to see you mentioning the book of Ephesians in your post. Bye and I hope you continue in your faith. --Grammar Cat 02:04, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Really? Really it's not relevant? Umm okay. Oh yeah for the blog post do you want to quote the part in Ephesians 4 since you don't mention the verse?--Grammar Cat 15:32, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Code-Monkies!!!!!! sooooooooo..... I know you already said I could borrow some userboxes, but I need to know how you get there??????? I just need a couple. In addition to that, I've got some great news! You know that little blue bar at the bottom of the screen? You know, the one that says 'Customize' and has the gear?? Well, By clicking the customize button, you can actually have the link to the special pages, since you're interested in that, on the bar! I already have it on mine! I also broke the wiki, everything is about 10% larger than it originally was, if you could fix that that would be great! (sorry if this seems awful long, I was hanging out with my friends, not in caves, today during the chat. So I couldn't talk much, You also kept leaving and coming back, so I think your internet is just like TNY/Phil's.) I'm also transmitting some new stuff to the Scribblenauts wiki, for stub, users, and mainly just to make me look like a wizard and code master! So far my userpage looks ok, I'll have it doing better than that! I've made a template for me: and I've also got ALOT of experience with random generating and polls. By the time you get this I'll already be in Texas, Mr.SupremeMasterWizard 23:26, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Appearance of the guns Do the guns really need an appearance section? I think it's better without them, because they're small sections that have smaller sections. Could you undo it? 15:18, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. It's only because a lot of empty templates would appear, and the sections can't be filled because the guns are the same each time. :P.S. Want to test this template? You can see how it works here. 16:02, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Good! Try downloading programs like aTube catcher. 19:40, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks! If you want, you can use it to vote.21.21.21.21.21.21.21.21.21 P.S. I have to go. 19:46, May 10, 2012 (UTC) RE:RFA and Gunbrick RFA I'm not sure what to do. Only one can become an admin. Gunbrick Congratulations! I spent like an hour wondering what I had to do, before noticing I had to shoot its core. Did you get any ideas from my video? I actually thought the method in my video was the only method that could be used to kill the boss and avoid its flurry of bullets. After finding out what to do, I lost only because I took to long to decide what to do, or accidentally moved in such a way I couldn't shield myself and would have to drop to the ground to survive, or get killed. -- 20:36, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Admin Ok. We need to do something regarding adminship. June and summer break is fast approaching, which will allow me to edit a lot. I don't know what to do. I'm fluctuating between asking for me to continue my RFA, or giving up again and becoming an admin later. We can't have two more admins now. When Nitrome:Profiles comes out, I'm hoping that we will get lots more members and will '''need' a fifth admin. Any suggestions on what to do? 23:31, May 10, 2012 (UTC) InactiveUsers A while ago, I found this code on Dev Wiki which puts the label "Inactive" besides a user's name on their profile header if they have been inactive for more than three months. I just put it on the Wiki's JS page, so beside every inactive user, you should see the "inactive" label. The only exception seems to be with Crystal lucario, and I have no idea why. I thought you might want to know since you were the one who came up with the suggestion of making a "template" to put on other inactive users' pages, which, by the way, you still haven't finished removing from all user pages... =D 23:58, May 10, 2012 (UTC)